In The Park
by Achilles-Heel
Summary: If Park's could talk... (Mamoru+Usagi)


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, nor any character therein.  
  
  
  
The park hummed with subtle anticipation. Crickets chirped, while the rolling waves kept a steady beat against the shore. The wooden board walk was empty. To the right of it lay the sea, dark and for now gentle. To the left, green grass, large trees and benches, and one very happy girl. Usagi Tsukino sat on one of the old oak benches, feet together, hands twisting a small piece of paper between them. A breeze picked up, and she shivered at the cool touch. She smiled to no one in particular, as she stared up at a full moon.   
_I'm still nervous. I wonder if this is what I felt when he would come to visit me...years ago. They say history repeats itself..._' A blush spread across her cheeks, and she looked out over the still water.Usagi clutched her dark coat to her and closed her eyes, listening to the soft and unintrusive sounds of a peaceful night.  
  
~~~~~~~**Meanwhile**....~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Somewhere deep in the heart of the densely wooded park, a war cry cut through the dense bush, silencing all crickets for the moment...   
The offending tree branch swung innocently back and forth, while a startled and now determined knight fought his way through the swarm of snags and branches. Mamoru paused a moment to rub his forehead, and glared at the branch, who had stopped swaying and was now ready for the next unsuspecting victim.   
_Poor Usako. She must have a high pain tolerance to crash head on into all that she does'.   
_He smiled to himself, the familiar butterflies attacking his stomach with no mercy. Would she be there? He could picture the empty benches, the small odango no where in sight. The butterflies were replaced with a dull ache. Mamoru quickly pushed ahead, making a mental note not to return the same way he had come.   
Light! He could see light ahead, along with the crashing waves of the harbor. He stopped as he approached the tree line, peeking through leaves to catch a glimpse of the benches that lined the board walk. Eyes that were as dark as the woods he had come from scanned each direction. Heart in his throat, he rested on a figure in the distance, alone and staring upwards at the night sky. She came. A private chorus that only Mamoru could hear began to rejoice. She was there, waiting for him..... wait just a second...  
Usagi, Odango, Usako... the girl he wanted to sweep into his arms and carry off into the sun's setting light, the girl who's smile disarmed his every defense and left him stripped and bare before her eyes, was _here_!   
No problem.   
I'm going to her now. Any second. Yup..... _MOVE BAKA!   
_ Mamoru shook his head slightly. I should really watch the caffeine intake.  
  
~~~~~~~***Flashback***~~~~~~~~  
  
Mamoru sipped at his coffee.   
Dai jobu, Mamaru-san?   
He looked up from his cup, a pair of sky blue eyes searching his own. His grip on the coffee cup wavered.   
Hai...odango, I'm fine.   
He took in her reaction . Soft features and rosy cheeks relaxed a little,and her pink lips pursed in thought.   
_Was she worried about me?_' His heart leapt at the idea. He smiled at her, and the rose in her cheeks turned a deeper red. The silence was broken suddenly.   
Konnichiwa! Usagi-chan! How was school? Are you studying well for your exams? What can I get you? It's chilly out there, how bout' a hot chocolate? The cheerful voice rang over the sounds of the busy arcade.  
Usagi broke eye contact, her smile wide.   
Hai! Thank you, Onii-chan! I'm great! I had to come to the arcade before I hit the books..... Her boisterous explanation trailed off at this last unappealing thought. Motoki smiled kindly.   
Of course. One hot chocolate coming up. He then turned on his heels and to Mamoru's horror winked at him.   
I'll just leave you two_ alone_.... Motoki tossed knowingly over his shoulder. Mamoru felt the heat sear across his face before he had a chance to properly gain his composure. Usagi grinned impishly, her eyes catching the paper he held tightly in his palm.  
Is that a love letter...? She asked teasingly, leaning forwards in a secretive manner. Mamoru restrained a gulp as her questioning eyes grew nearer.   
Actually, Ondango....  
  
  
~~~~~~~***End flash back***~~~~~~  
  
Usagi looked once again at the paper she held in her hands. The note was handwritten, the lettering neat and percise.  
Meet me at Dosa Park at 9:00 pm tonight? Domo, I hope to see you there. Love, Mamoru.   
Usagi's eyes glazed over dreamily. Who could've guessed that her childish teasing would lead to the truth?   
Love, Mamoru..... She read again. Leaning back Usagi sighed, unaware of a pair of deep sapphire eyes that were now very close and fixed hungrily on her.   
  
  
Opening her eyes in surprise, she turned on the bench, golden strands spilling onto it's surface.   
  
~~~~~~~~~***Flashback***~~~~~~  
  
Rain pelted the soft ground. Inside the alcove was a white marble bench, overlooking what seemed like an endless garden. Blue eyes shivered in the sudden darkness of the unlit overhang. Her hands reached out and were met by warm touches, as he gently pulled his love towards his chest. Resting his head on hers, he looked up at the ivy that hung around the entrance from which they had run. Their laughter had filled the gardens, ebbing the tension that was hidden in the air. Her white arms curled around his neck, and he could feel her shiver slightly. He moved his hands along her back, cradling her head upwards to meet his gaze. Her blue eyes wide, the pouring rain had quickly become unheard. He bent down to her, his lips brushing against her damp forehead. Wiping wet strands from his own face, she whispered to him, his smile lighting up the darkness, their lips brushing to and fro, as their world closed in around them, leaving the rain, the war, the fear far behind.  
  
~~~~~~~~***End Flashback***~~~~~~  
  
He was caught in her soft gaze. His breaths became quick. She stood, her eyes light and steady. Looking from Mamoru's fiery stare to the small piece of paper that she held, time held no importance.  
_I've loved you since the first time you assaulted me with your test paper, your sweet face, voice, haunting me in every dream, every turn_.'  
_He is so beautiful._'   
Tearing from his thoughts, Mamoru stepped gently towards her, as if afraid she might shy and bolt away from him. He was close. Usagi gulped audibly, and held out the piece of paper. She began, her features flushed, and her eyes suddenly full of doubt and shyness.  
You're note... She said, holding the folded paper towards him in explanation.  
You forgot it at the arcade. I-I noticed it after you left...I wouldn't have read it, cept I thought it might be something important, so... She wasn't looking at him now. Her eyes lowered nervously, as the words poured from her lips.  
S-so, I decided I'd better give it back to you right away...I mean, if you were meeting someone tonight you'd better...are you meeting someone tonight...? The question came suddenly, and her eyes raised to meet his, curious yet frightened.  
Mamoru smiled. He felt like bawling. Crying with joy. Her beautiful face turned up towards his, he held out his hands and took the paper from her, brushing her fingertips.   
Throwing all inhibitions aside, he pulled her gently to him, burying his face within her soft hair.   
He whispered to her, his arms wrapping around her frame, holding her to him.   
I want to spend tonight with you, Odango...and only you...  
The note...was for me? She asked into his chest, her voice slightly hoarse with disbelief. Mamoru's heart faltered at the small arms which shyly returned his embrace.  
For you, Usako...  
Usagi filled with relief and joy. Raising her arms to rest on his bent shoulders, she closed her eyes, letting her body lean on his.   
Mamo-chan... The waves grew silent.   
I love you, Mamo-chan. Her fingers found his silky hair, his cheek, his lips. With each gaze from her soft blue eyes Mamoru felt all thoughts melt away. Her trembling fingers lingered on his lips. Breaking her gaze from them, she looked into his eyes, tearing away all inhibitions. His mouth came to hers, urgent and warm.   
All the visions, dreams. That's just what they were. For they did the real experience no justice.   
I love you Usako, my Usako, sweet Usako....... . He murmured between their kisses. I'll never let you go, my love...   
The moon shone warmly on the lovers. Sending it's knowing glow to close in around their world.   
A world leaving all fears far behind.  
  
  
  
**The End**  
  
  



End file.
